


某不科学的墨镜先生

by myduoduoduo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myduoduoduo/pseuds/myduoduoduo
Summary: “研さん忙碌了一整天，现在需要补充松田能量。”





	某不科学的墨镜先生

“小鬼，你最好解释一下。”

顾不上称呼女高中生为“小鬼”到底礼不礼貌，松田无法理解这个穿着不知道哪个高校校服的女生突然拦住自己，把自己拉到空巷子里，行为诡异，基于警察的责任心松田没有反抗。确保四周无人后，女高中生莫名奇妙说了一句“既然早上黑羽你发短信求我解魔法那不解不是不行”，然后不等松田这边做出什么反应，噼里啪啦嘴里念念有词，等松田意识到的时候，衣服皱巴巴耷拉在身上，虽然还是俯视，但这个高度不对。

搞什么？这个年代，魔法？开玩笑吧，可自己伸出去的手确实细了一圈。

松田边整理思路，边步步紧逼唐突的女高中生。

“黑羽？”

“谁？”

“我是让你变成大十岁，可没让你失忆。黑羽，难得我这么爽快抵消那个魔法，你……”红发女高中生凑上去仔仔细细打量松田，“等等，虽然脸很像，你不是黑羽。”

“自说自话够了吧。好了，和我走一趟，奇怪的小姑娘。”

松田一只手展示自己的证件，一只手反扣住女孩的手，虽然力量不如29岁的身体，但制服大概同年纪的女高生绰绰有余。可惜魔女的存在本身就超乎常理，用寻常手法自然抓不住。

松田看见自己的手肉眼可见在缩小，一点一点包不住对方的手腕，慢慢他甚至只能仰视魔女，快要双脚离地的时候，他不得不松开手。

魔女在松田松开手的一瞬间很快就跑开，松田想追过去，可惜心有余而力不足，踏出一步踩到皱缩在脚底心的裤管，很惨烈地摔倒在地。

不会吧……真的变小了？是梦的话也差不多该醒了吧。

然而原本就不在梦中，自然没有梦醒的说法。松田放弃追上消失的魔女，迷茫站起身捋平上衣。他现在这幅小鬼穿着大人衣服的模样根本不适合暴露在人群里。

幸好今明两天休假。但后天怎么办，这个样子后天前能变回去？

松田放过自己的脑子不再纠结魔法和科学现在是什么世纪，眼下的问题是，他该怎么回家，万一现在有人过来，他该怎么办。

“我的同学好像给您带来了不小的麻烦啊。”

不想要什么就来什么。松田转身，背后站了个年纪应该是二十多的男人。乍一看跟自己确实几分相像，但眼前这个人头发更乱一点，自己只是梳不直的天然卷而已。

“当然也有我的错在里面，我先送你一套衣服？她那边我再想想办法，争取明天之前把魔法解开。真是的，饶过我吧。”

这个就是魔女说的黑羽？他干什么拿块布靠近我？松田慢吞吞后退。他不清楚黑羽是什么样的人，值不值得信任，既然说了是魔女的同学，不会又是个魔法高中生吧。没拿魔法杖，先排除是霍格○兹的学生。

这个时候还有心思开玩笑，我的心里承受能力还是蛮强的。松田扯扯嘴角分神吐槽自己。

“别这么警惕嘛，我们现在是一根绳上的蚂蚱啊警察先生。我用魔术给你换件童装，你总不能穿现在这身出去吧。”

怎么这次是魔术，分门别类？

“给我，我自己换。”

自己本质是29岁成年人，对方应该是个未成年高中生，但眼下自己不占任何优势，掉以轻心可不好。

黑羽在给面色不善的警察变魔术和乖乖交出衣服让警察自己穿之间选择了后者。这位警察先生的气场明显和他平常打交道的那位青梅的父亲完全不一样，跟同班那个假惺惺的黄毛绅士比，有过之而无不及，小动物的直觉告诉他别惹为妙。

“我这边会尽快让您变回来，然后关于刚才那个人的事，能不能别跟其他人讲？” 这个时代魔法这种东西泄露出去可不好，就当是还了红子之前帮自己摆脱某个归国侦探的人情吧。

“想想，我跟别人说‘我被魔女变小了’也不会有人信吧，不管什么原因变小这种事本身就不可思议。喂，小鬼，你背过去，我要换衣服了。”

被小学生模样的人叫小鬼还真是奇妙的体验。黑羽虽然很想打趣“都是男的害羞什么呢”，但他一时半会儿没这个胆说出口。如果他现在是怪盗模式，说不定说得出来，甚至附赠一朵玫瑰。

黑羽乖巧背过身，他能感觉到背后那个人一直盯着自己，在跑路和留下来之间，黑羽想，我现在是一个27岁的成年身体，对方是“小学生”，脚力完全不能比，况且人家还在换衣服，我还是跑吧，直接去红子家商量一下。说起来红子她自己会消除误中魔法的人的记忆吗。

黑羽悄悄回头观察，撞上松田直勾勾看过来的视线，在脑子动起来前，被吓得留下一句“我先走了您回家小心”头也不回赶紧逃跑。被丢在原地的松田难得反省，都说自己表情吓人迷路小孩都怕，怎么自己变成小孩了还能吓到小孩，脸色真有这么臭？被萩原知道，那家伙绝对能笑上整整三分钟。

追肯定追不上，既然对方许诺会把他变回来，姑且先相信，毕竟这种不科学的情况根本没办法解。原本松田从家里出来就是为了买包烟，现在顶着孩子的身体，烟肯定是买不到了。说给家里大人买的，店员会信吗。

说起来我现在看起来到底多大。

松田把自己原本的衣服捡起来抱好，做了几秒心理准备，重新走到街上。天色没完全暗下来，借玻璃窗的镜像松田打量自己，小学生的脸，小学生的身体，不过出了个门，奔三的大叔一下重返童年，魔法这种东西，想不认为它不存在都不行了。

发个短信让萩原带包烟回来吧。

松田慢悠悠往家里走，边走边给萩原发信息。手速还在，松田满意点点头，发送短信。

那边萩原回复他正好刚下班，等不及可以先拿他的烟抽。松田记起萩原的烟茶几上是有一包，不过还是喜欢自己惯抽的那个，回应萩原“你的味道家里有一份就够了”。

“也染上我的味道吧阵平ちゃん☆”

“染得够多了。”从内而外的。

等走到家门口松田才想起一件事，刚才只顾着和萩原聊天，一时间忘记自己已经缩水的事。跟萩原讲自己遇到魔女还被变小了萩原会信吗，啊自己是不是有答应过那个叫黑羽的人不向别人透露……萩原对他来讲不算“别人”就是了。

而且他和萩原同居啊，不住这里住哪里，难道还要出去开个房？宾馆不会给独自一人的小孩子开房间吧。

松田站在自己家门口犹豫不决。钥匙就在他原本的衣服的口袋里，拿出来就能开门。29岁的松田阵平今晚是不可能出现在这个家里了，现在只有疑似9岁的小松田阵平。要不实话跟萩原坦白，至于信不信是萩原的事。

该怎么办呢。

“站在我家门口干什么呢，小朋友？”萩原的声音在松田背后响起。

“啊，我……”这家伙回来得好快！

“松田的衣服？”提着便利店塑料袋的萩原看了看松田抱着的衣物，“跟松田长得好像。你叫什么名字？迷路了吗？需要哥哥送给回家吗？”

哥哥？这个家伙！29岁的这个家伙，居然对着小学生，自称哥哥！松田在想对策的间隙不忘抽出空间吐槽。对策还是有的，萩原会上当吗。

“那个，我、我叫……松田……健一。”

“啊好巧，我是研二，就最后一个字的音不一样哦，一和二。”萩原笑着用空着的手摸摸松田的头。

“嗯、噢。打扰萩原……哥哥了，我先……”跑吧还是。去什么24小时营业的店里呆一晚，说不定不用过夜就恢复了。

装小孩好累，现在跟萩原讲我是松田他信吗，假如信了，肯定这里摸摸那里摸摸，边说“好可爱！”边摸，以眼下小孩子的身躯绝对放抗不了。假如不信，应该不会不信，松田有办法证明自己就是松田。

“其实刚才就在想了，健一君跟阵平长得好像，既然也姓松田，我这么多年一直和松田在一起，看你年纪也不可能是阵平年轻犯的错。所以，是阵平的亲戚吗？”

台阶来了！松田赶紧抓住机会。

“嗯、嗯。我们家今天才到东京，我想来找阵平哥哥玩，但是他今晚好像到我爸爸妈妈那里去了。”

“这样呀，一个人来的吗，先进来吧。”

松田搞不懂萩原为什么一副想笑但是很努力憋着不笑的样子，他有讲很好玩的话吗。自己这边演小学生已经够丢脸了，谎说到这步，下面他打死都不想承认自己就是松田阵平。松田阵平用小孩子的语气说话？这个说出去要笑死人的吧。

萩原把松田领进门，把小孩子安置在沙发上，很抱歉说了句“家里只有啤酒，只能给你热水了”，又跟松田说“随便看看电视吧，我去做晚饭。顺便打个电话给你哥哥看他今晚回不回来”。

打电话？！等一下萩原，我从哪里给你变出成年的我的声音！

差点把热水喷出来的松田赶紧抓住萩原试图补救，他的手变得太小，只能抓住萩原一根手指。被握住食指的萩原蹲下来凑近小松田询问怎么了，松田支支吾吾，结结巴巴胡诌：“那个，要不，不用给阵平哥哥打电话了？刚才我有发短信问他，他说今晚被留在我爸爸妈妈那里。”

“我可是很拼命赶回来的哦，要是真一个晚上见不到，还是想听听阵ちゃん的声音诶。不要阻止我嘛。”被放开手指的萩原抱住沙发上的小松田撒娇，成年体型的松田都很少能挣脱得开，更别说小小一只手无缚鸡之力的小学生体型。松田动弹了两下选择放弃，被抱住露了个头在外面，继续用语言打消萩原打电话的念头。

“啊、那个，我爸爸可能会拉着阵平哥哥喝酒，我爸爸还不喜欢喝酒的时候有人打电话，阵平哥哥应该不能接，所以……发短信吧！短信。阵平哥哥看到一定会回复的，对吧！”

“真的？”萩原放开手，可怜兮兮挂着假眼泪蹲着仰视坐在沙发上的松田。

“真的！没人能比研二哥哥你更了解阵平哥哥了对吧，研二哥哥最清楚的！”哇，自己居然把研二哥哥几个字说出口了，太努力了，自己都要被自己打动了。

“那是当然。诶，你知道我们是什么关系？”

“听、听阵平哥哥讲过，是最好的亲友！然后、然后你们在合租！”

“对对，他告诉你啦。还有当初我们租的时候就只有一间卧室，所以健一君今晚只能和我睡一起哦。”

“不、不用，我睡沙发上就可以了。”万一晚上变回来还能想办法忽悠过去。像孩子已经送回去了我回来了，然后亲一下萩原转移对方注意力这件事就可以翻篇了，多好。

“这怎么可以，小孩子还在长身体，睡沙发好像对脊柱不好？不太清楚，反正睡床就好啦，双人床，打滚都没问题。”萩原信誓旦旦担保，捏捏松田的脸，“那我去做饭啦，想洗澡也可以先去哦。”

松田点点头，目送萩原进厨房，揉揉刚刚被当面团揉捏的脸，松了口气瘫在自家沙发上。

我真的是把这一辈子叫哥哥的量都在今天叫完了，下辈子的估计也预支了。松田自暴自弃缩成球滚到在沙发角落。怎么会变成这样，都来不及排斥，反而叫自己“阵平哥哥”和萩原“研二哥哥”居然变得有点顺口，不妙。萩原真的好强，萩原用小孩子口气讲话的画面就很正常，怎么换成自己就变成恐怖片了，好累。

而且叫他研二哥哥的时候他笑得好灿烂，这家伙这么喜欢小孩子？

松田白天拿今天的休假稍微打扫了屋子，萩原明天开始有两天假期，他们有一天是重合的。原本约好共有的一天出门采个购补充一下家里粮仓顺便逛个街吃个饭算约会，眼下自己变小了，还不知道在明天之前能不能恢复。

毁约是一方面，另一方面松田更怕萩原一时兴起等不到大松田就把小松田拉去游乐园玩。原本他们商量假期那次萩原提议过，被松田以“多大年纪了”毫不犹豫拒绝。要是真的这么倒霉萩原抓他去游乐园玩了，缩水版的松田觉得自己没有办法拒绝。

终于明白什么是撒了一个谎就要用无数谎言来弥补这句话了。

松田盯着玻璃杯口飘出的白色热水雾发呆，电视节目带停留在最初打开的那个屏道上，主持人慷慨激昂描述明天是怪盗基德作案日，今天的目标地点怎么怎么样，宝石多么多么好，长篇大论的，没有一句飘进松田的耳朵里。

被抱回来的属于自己的衣服压在脑袋底下当枕头。口袋里突然震动几下，松田拿出手机，是萩原给自己发的短信。

“晚上回来吗？还有，你家小亲戚来了，表弟？堂弟？和你长得好像。”结尾附赠一张迷你松田的照片，松田看来看去，搞不懂萩原什么时候下手拍的。

“不回来了。小鬼随便照顾一下，别在意他。”

“了解❤，会好好看好孩子的。松ちゃん明天回来吗？”

“看情况，争取吧。”

“OK~”

松田不知道该怎么回复，他不敢打包票明天就能变回来。明明自己就在萩原身边，还要装作不认识的样子，好烦。

“健一君——”

松田烦躁地看着搁置在茶几上萩原带回来的便利店塑料袋，他的烟就在里面。真想抽一根排排忧解解难。小孩子的肺受得了吗？

“健一君——”

松田翻了个身，面朝沙发背，抱住抱枕继续怀疑人生。这世界居然真的有魔法。又打开信息栏盯着萩原上条信息里面的爱心发呆。这个爱心怎么看上去傻乎乎的，萩原buff吗。

“健一君？”

松田脑内模拟要是没变回来他该怎么去把魔女和黑羽找出来，他变小的那个地方有摄像监控吗会不会被人看到那种不科学场景。想不出所以然，后背被敲了敲，松田翻过身，萩原的脸在他很近的地方，吓了他一跳。

“怎么叫你都不应，我还以为你睡着了呢。”

“啊，研二、哥哥……对不起。”松田赶紧把手机塞在衣服底下藏好，真诚地看向萩原传达自己的歉意，小孩子是该这么做的吧，希望萩原没看到手机。他还没适应健一这个名字，腹诽健一发音和研二太像了吧我干嘛编这个名字。

“很困吗？”萩原收到松田的抱歉扭过头看空气，停留几秒又转回来。松田忍不住模仿这个动作，什么都没看到，也转回来。

“还好。”

“走吧。”

萩原牵着松田的手把孩子带进厨房，松田很自然坐在自己平常坐的位置上。坐定后猛地意识到自己这样是不是太熟练，搞得跟已经习惯了一样。松田悄悄看了看萩原的方向，萩原神态自然，没有一点异常。

看来没发现。

说起来按轮班今天应该是自己做饭。等变回来再替回来吧。

像往常那样自然吃了一顿饭，萩原把碗筷都整理好，松田在那期间赶紧在浴室冲了个澡，洗澡前还被萩原关怀会不会够不到莲蓬头，要不要等一下一起洗。平常一起洗不是没有过，但是小孩子身体的松田怎么都感觉别扭，拒绝了那边大概算是好意的邀请，一个人扎进浴室和淋浴器斗争。

没有替换衣服，那位魔术师说到底也就给了外衣外裤，打底上衣和内裤。天知道那个人为什么随身携带童装，从外装到内衣裤，是被魔法袭击次数太多自然而然开始防患于未然吗。

瘫在熟悉床上的松田仰望天花板，床是熟悉的床，但大是大了几圈。他把外套脱下来搭在椅子上，犹豫几秒，把外裤也脱下来钻进被窝。

现在明明九点没到，不知道是不是小孩子身体的缘故，松田觉得视线越来越模糊，要不是有人推开卧室门，他差点就睡过去。

萩原还是老样子随便穿了件T恤，配一条松田在超市减价顺手买回来的睡裤，头发也吹干了，看上去柔顺还蓬松。他本来轻手轻脚的，看到松田眯着眼睛看着自己，不好意思挠挠后脑勺，一边道歉“吵醒你了吗”，一边钻进被窝，和松田只有一层布料之隔。

“……没有。”

“困就睡吧，”松田努力和困意斗争的表情笑到萩原，萩原今天似乎一直在笑，“我现在就熄灯。”

“……你也睡吗？”松田模模糊糊挤出一句话，他们平常可不睡那么早。小孩子体温偏高，他在被子里闷了一会热乎乎的，旁边刚进来的萩原身上凉丝丝，松田忍不住往旁边蹭蹭，贴得更近一些。

“作为成年人，可要给小孩子起好的表率呀。”萩原按灭卧室的灯，彻底缩进被子里，摸摸靠在胸口松田的头，刚洗完吹干的卷毛软绵绵的。他顺手捞住孩子的腰把人往怀里又带了带，轻声细语贴在松田耳边说，“困就睡吧。研さん忙碌了一整天，现在需要补充松田能量。”

松田能量是什么……脑子困成一锅粥的松田捋不清思路，他勉强记得现在自己顶的假名叫松田健一，这个松田能量是健一还是阵平？

“松田健一的松田……也可以吗……？”

“嗯，可以，是你就可以了。”

热气贴在耳边痒痒的，松田彻底放弃思考，动动手指抓住萩原的衣角陷入睡眠，意识消失前，隐隐约约听到一声“晚安”，脸颊上传来柔软的触感。

可别在我睡着的时候变回来啊。

 

萩原是被怀里的动静惊醒的。睁开眼成年版的松田被圈在自己怀里，什么都没穿。虽然早就猜到这个努力演戏的小孩子就是松田本人，但真的被证实了，还是有点不可思议。

大概是努力做出孩子气举动，内核却是29岁成年平常很酷的松田这点太有反差萌了，虽然想看更多可爱举动的男朋友，但捉弄得很过分日后被算账可不好，萩原只好稍微捉弄了几下，最后依旧是普普通通的带孩子。

小时候的松田估计也是一个酷酷的小男孩吧，之前那个版本的假小孩是萩原限定。是只有我看过的松田！萩原幸福地收收手臂，抱紧松田。

现在是凌晨五点出头，满打满算睡了有八小时，他好几年没健康作息早睡早起了，睡够了时间闭上眼想睡也睡不回去。可这样抱着松田和空气干瞪眼的状态也太可怜了吧。

萩原抱够了，慢慢收回手，争取在不吵醒松田的前提下离开床铺，去阳台吹吹风抽根烟。可惜他手刚松开还没成功收回去，就被松田抓住手腕。

“……研二哥哥？”

啊……萩原脑子里炸开一朵蘑菇云，爆红脸抽回手缩进被窝。完了，杀伤力太大，松田好可爱，怎么会这样。小孩子松田叫自己研二哥哥他好几次憋不住笑，怎么成年版的叫一声自己就……就……

“萩原，等一下，你听我讲。”

松田猛地醒悟过来自己变回去了，睡意一瞬间跑完，来不及自己不好意思，坐起身试图把卷成团子的害羞萩原从被子里挖出来。作为馅心的萩原哀嚎，松田怕萩原把自己闷死在被窝里。

“我还没不好意思你怎么就不好意思了，快出来吧。”

“你再叫一声哥哥我就出来。”萩原掀开一角，幽幽看了眼松田。

“……我帮你封个口吧。”

松田按住萩原掀起的那一角，重新把萩原包成团子。

打打闹闹几回合萩原求饶，从被子里跑出来按住松田结束他们幼稚的战局。松田被按住也懒得动弹，等趴在自己身上的萩原笑够了慢慢平息下来能听进他讲话。

“所以，你还听不听理由？”

“听听听，别告诉我是魔法。”

“……还真的是魔法。”

“那就太不可思议啦。”

萩原拿昨晚跟小松田讲话的语气回复，俯下身贴着松田笑到发抖，松田不确定对方到底有没有接受魔法这个理由，看对方笑成这样，有点可爱，不知道在笑什么。

“我在笑，变小的松田，哈哈哈哈真的——”

像洞悉了松田想法一样萩原在笑的间隙解释，松田不想听这段新鲜的黑历史，不给对方说完的机会，亲上去把从刚才起就吵得不行的嘴堵上。萩原顺着浅表的亲吻扣住松田的头，伸出舌头舔舔对方的嘴唇。

“终于安静一点了啊，萩原——哥哥——”在萩原试图把舌头伸进来前松田撇开脸，戏谑地揉揉萩原的头，恶趣味又换了称呼。这种情况下讲出来，没什么害羞不害羞的。

可惜萩原不是，又很没脸的红晕从脚爬上头，看得松田差点忍不住笑出来，萩原什么时候变得那么纯情。然而萩原的手顺势按在松田腰上，推翻纯情的标签，不怀好意地地询问：“松田，不介意晨间运动吧。”

有什么好介意呢，衣服正好也没穿，起这么早也无事可做。

萩原得到默许，高兴地抱住松田。

“爱你！健一君~”

“不许叫那个名字！！！”

 

END.


End file.
